


【祁张】尧天

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 其实是张祁
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】尧天

祁彪佳倚在榻上，将薄薄一册日记向前翻了翻。  
五天。  
困在这个怯于北上又不可南归的境地，已经五天了，何况，也不知还剩下几日要熬，乱世颠簸，根本看不到头。  
他郁郁将薄册搁在一边，想来也没什么事可做，便在此时听见脚步和木门开合的声音，紧接着，一个人影闪进来。那人眼疾手快地一边横臂拦住他欠起身来的动作，一边掖住微松的被角：“就我，你躺着别折腾，免得又感风。”  
“哪里就至于。”祁彪佳顺势又斜倚回去，笑，“宗子来得巧。”  
“什么不至于，眼下这个时候，你若再病一场，要京里怎么……”张岱随意在榻边坐下，抬头，撞进闷闷郁郁又依稀有光华闪烁的眸子里，一怔，原先要说的话忽然销声匿迹，猜到什么似的，“巧什么？”  
“想着你，你便来了。”  
这话太直白，张岱的理智一时缺席了七成，好一会儿才收拾起残存的三分，两分用作腹诽，剩一分忍着没说出口：你都借宿到我家船上了，我又哪里有不来的道理。  
“幸甚，”他只是一弯眉眼，“刚巧来陪幼文做长夜谈。”  
祁彪佳伸出手去探他的指尖，覆上，虚握，而后，触着那明显高过自己的温度，睁眼说瞎话：“上来，夜里凉。”  
说不清是从善如流还是从恶如崩，总之是一发不可收拾。在渐趋于清晰可闻的吐息中，烛火不知是几时熄的，西窗都暗了，话什么扺掌夜谈的夜雨呢。  
“真巧。”  
第二次说起这话，带了忍俊不禁的意味。  
“巧什么？”  
上扬的尾音还来不及落下来，张岱听到了回答——与其说“听”，不如当作是几个字被轻轻吹到他耳边：“今日打午后就没什么胃口，原来等的是这一出。”  
于是投桃报李地，他从已然松垮了的衣襟里拿出个白瓷的小瓶来：“是，真巧。”  
这世间凡事大概都有赖于一个“巧”字才求得到圆满，若非巧得恰到好处，千百年前后都不会有这样一个夜晚：在乱世的江水小舟上，少年得意的贡士簪花和满腹经纶的科场不得志这样本不相干的生命，竟然横陈颠倒地几乎要融在一起。  
若是只巧在这一处上，当然就显得浅薄了。  
在筋疲力竭的夜晚之后，好眠无梦，再醒眼时，又拾掇起面对来日不可知种种的气力与孤勇来。  
张岱将一沓薄纸珍重地交到祁彪佳手上，就像当初他送上的《杞人筹越书》。同样的寒色与时局动荡，祁彪佳低头看，这一回，题头写的是《金汤十二策》。  
他辑城守书，他写金汤策。  
“收着过两天北行路上看罢，到京里用得上。”  
祁彪佳颔首应了，想了想，又问：“宗子怎么笃定我近日就走？”  
“幼文，我知你。”张岱本已要告辞，闻言定定看过去，将他没问出口的后半句也答了，斩钉截铁，“天若有灵，定振君之穷。医国之手，足堪大用，必当大用。”  
这是私下里说的意气话，其实也已过了火候。祁彪佳垂下眼帘笑，没有说话。  
卜课算出的日子还早，他却终于还是决定提前北行。不是没想过前路有多少不可预见的险阻，戎装介马，于他是太过陌生的体验。可是再多贪安一日，别说遥望帝阙，就是偶尔抑制不住地想到了，于己都不得安宁。  
出发那日张岱没有来，祁彪佳想起那天，他本来想说，天若无情。  
可是这句话被炽热的眼神逼了回去——宗子兴许是不达中道的人，可那又怎样呢，圣人都说，中庸不可能也。  
他在兵荒马乱面前忽然走神，想到亘古的圣贤书，是发而中节或饮食知味；想到往代的史鉴，是君舟民水或足食足兵；也想到天文国运的交相印见，是说天裂阳不足，地动阴有余。  
再想到那个夜晚。  
他们偷了月光在彼此的眼睛里放浪形骸，仿佛借此以有片刻忘记国事孔棘。  
祁彪佳一时存了作弄的心思，催他：“狂者进取，必也狂者乎？”  
张岱顿了一顿——他大概是想笑的，好不容易忍住了没泄这一口气，便不得不报复回来，于是俯首，一字一吐气：“吾将……上下而求索。”  
祁彪佳忽然知道那眼神是说什么了，那样大逆不道，还有放浪形骸的余韵，可是听来，却又觉得，就该是这样，必也其狂。  
“悠悠苍天，必使幼文大道得出。”  
“天若无情，便不是尧德如天。”

【注】  
1.我错了我真的错了求求孔夫子屈夫子不要打我。  
2.最后一句话真的非常宗子式大逆不道，翻译一下是“如果不让你好好办事那就不是圣天子了我就要骂他！”（他确实这么干了。）

【梗源】  
1.祁彪佳《壬午日历》（有删减）：  
十一月二十五日，行三十里，渡河，饭於老鹤亭。途次接张撤藩父母书，询其人乃知奴虏果於初七日入口，京城初九即戒严矣。  
二十六日，有河鱼之疾，不能行。士民、商贾闻此警，自中途返者纷纷而至，予乡尤多。有王谢诸君俱来晤。武林宋孔章亦自青州中道返，言青州不可往，劝予且回淮上。是日作书安慰家中。  
二十七日，南下者传虏信益急，姚玄叔亦劝予且返。沈静咸中翰亦自沧州返，云张晦中、余二机俱返矣。  
二十八日，自沭阳返，饭於老鹤亭，夜宿建桥。途中无一北行者矣。  
二十九日，午抵王家营，饭后渡河至清江浦，借宿於张母姨之舟。张二酉及宗子俱来晤，且馔以饷。予胸中闷闷郁郁，不可言状。  
三十日，为冬至节。遥礼玉阙，因思此千官拜舞时也，而虏警戒严，圣上不知若何焦劳，倍为怅然。  
闰十一月初二日，与宋孔章出卜课，云可行无碍，但须少迟，至望日外大行。  
初七日，张宗子别，以金汤十二策示予。  
十三日，方仁植来相送，张宗子先一日来相送，与姚玄叔相别。予戎装介马而驰。  
2.张岱《石匮书后集·刘宗周祁彪佳列传》：彪佳生而颖异，年十七中浙江戊午省试，时未冠，拟束发簪花，彪佳不肯，乃冠而赴宴。  
3.祁彪佳《小捄录》：（正月）二十二日……晤张宗子，阅其所著杞人筹越，大概禁越贩、议社仓，其中筹策井然，杞人曰行之数载可使学校兴、仓廪实、漕运通、流寇止，诚非虚言也。连日有以赈策见示者，皆无此款要。  
4.张岱《丙子岁大疫祁世培施药救济记之》：敢借宰官医国手，天下精神尽抖擞。


End file.
